The present invention relates to meta models, and more specifically to managing and maintaining scope in a service oriented architecture industry model repository.
Enterprises are adopting a model-driven development (MDD) approach to architecting and designing both the business architecture and the supporting IT system and applications. In order to promote the best practices and interoperability between industry participants both product vendors and industry associations are aggressively developing and making available analysis and design frameworks or industry models to support the model-driven development approach. The frameworks are targeted towards vertical industries and tend to be very complex.
For successful adoption of the complex industry models, scoping capability for both strategic and tactical purposes is important. In enterprise wide projects, it is important to provide users project-level model views that match their roles and needs. For example, a project manager may want to clearly view the specific scope of requirement that belong to his/her project while developers may want to view the specific elements of design-level models, such as services or data structures from which they will work, without being burdened with having to sift through the entire model to find those elements.
Typically industry associations are not concerned with specific tooling or usage methods and therefore do not provide any scoping aids. Any scoping that is provided is limited and based on explicit inputs and relationships and does not leverage any level of semantic technologies.